The antibiotic of the subject invention is a new aminoglycoside antibiotic. In particular, it is considered to be 3-trehalosamine. Literature references directed to trehalosamines are as follows:
2-Trehalosamine: F. Arcamone and F. Bizioli, Gazz. Chim. Ital., 87, 896-902 (1957). PA0 4-Trehalosamine: H. Naganawa, et al., J. Antibiotics, 27, 145-146 (1974). PA0 6-Trehalosamine: S. Hanessian and P. Lavallee, J. Antibiotics, 25, 683-684 (1972). (Synthetically-produced). PA0 The Altro Isomer: L. Hough, et al., J. C. S. Perkin I, 287-290 (1973). (Synthetically-produced). PA0 Mannosylglucosaminide: M. Uramoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 20, 236-237 (1967). PA0 4-0-.beta.-D-mannopyranosyl-D-mycosaminide: J. J. Wright, et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 1977, 710-712 (Isolated from Antibiotic 67-121-C). PA0 Solubilities: 3-Trehalosamine is soluble in water, dilute acid and dilute base. PA0 Optical Rotation: [.alpha.]D.sup.25.spsp..degree. =+161.degree. (c=13.7 mg/ml, water) PA0 Culture Collection. These cultures can be obtained from The Upjohn Company in Kalamazoo, Mich., upon request. PA0 Nocardiopsis trehalosei sp. nov, NRRL 12026. PA0 Color Characteristics. Aerial mycelium sparse, white (W) by comparison with the Tresner and Backus [Tresner, H. D., and E. J. Backus. 1963. System of color wheels for streptomycete taxonomy. Appl. Microbiol. 11:335-338] color wheels or white to gray by comparison with the NSB Color Chips [SP 440. Color: Universal Language and Dictionary of Names. U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, DC 20402; SRM 2106. ISCC-NBS Centroid Color Charts. Office of Standard Reference Material, Room B311, Chem. Building, National Bureau of Standards, Washington, DC 20234]. Melanin negative. Appearance on Ektachrome is given in Table 1. Reference color characteristics are given in Table 2. PA0 Microscopic Characteristics. Aerial mycelia develop as tubes which look like twisted ribbons in about 10 days; by 21 days good spore chains have developed. These may be long and contorted. The twisted spore chains frequently give the appearance of pseudosporangia. Spores are distinct and vary greatly in length. The spore chains may collapse on the substrate and fragment or the substrate mycelium may fragment. The spores have a smooth surface. The spores may have a depressed or collapsed appearance by SEM which could also be termed ridged if the TEM carbon replica technique was used. The culture exhibits nocardioform fragmentation. PA0 Growth on Carbon Compounds. See Table 3. PA0 Whole Cell Analysis. meso-Diaminopimelic acid was detected. No diagnostially important carbohydrates were found. PA0 Cell wall analysis. The results were the same as for the whole cell analysis. PA0 Cultural and Biochemical Characteristics: See Table 4. PA0 Temperature. Growth at 18C-45C on Bennett's, Czapek's sucrose and maltose-tryptone agars. No growth at 55C. Optimum growth at 28C-45C on Bennett's and Czapek's sucrose agars. PA0 5.0 mls culture are centrifuged (4000.times.g, 10'). Serial dilutions of the supernatant solution are performed in 0.1 M phosphate buffer, pH 7.7. 0.08 ml of each dilution is applied to a filter paper disc (12.7 mm diameter, Schleicher and Schnell, Inc.-Keene, N.H.) and the disc placed onto a seeded agar tray of B. subtilis (UC 564). The trays are incubated at 32.degree. C. for ca 18 hours and the zone of growth inhibition recorded.
There is no known procedure for making 3-trehalosamine from any of the above or other prior art compounds.